Disclosed herein is a vehicle seat, and a seat frame for a vehicle seat.
A conventionally proposed vehicle seat is configured by arranging sub frames that extend in the width direction of the seat on the upper portion and the lower portion to bridge side frames on the right and left of a seat back frame, and attaching an approximate plate-shaped resin plate that supports the back of a seated person to the upper and lower sub frames via a rod (for example, see Japanese Patent Document No. 2011-105126 A (“the '126 Document”).
In the seat back frame of the '126 Document, the resin plate is attached to the upper and lower sub frames via the rod so that the resin plate is pushed backward by the back of the seated person during a rear-end collision of a vehicle, thereby making it capable of supporting the back of the seated person.
However, in the invention of the '126 Document, as a structure for supporting the back of the seated person, the resin plate is attached to the upper and lower sub frames via the rod so that component portions are increased and the structure is complicated.